


A Taste of Humiliation

by occultdeck



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/occultdeck
Summary: Because Suzaku was far too taken by his emotions, it didn't register to be significant in that moment, but for some reason the sound Lelouch made when his face dug into the gravel seemed more like a moan than one of pain.A retelling of the events in episode 17 of R2, in which Suzaku steps on Lelouch at the Kururugi Shrine.





	A Taste of Humiliation

"For the first time, I’m bowing my head to someone else. I’ve no shame or honor left. This is all I want. Please save her." Lelouch moved his head down further to signify his pleading.

Suzaku, not for the first time, and certainly not the last, saw red. He inhaled sharply through his teeth, furious tears clouding his vision. He swung his leg upwards and kicked Lelouch's head into the gravel. Lelouch chokes, tasting both the gravel and the force behind Suzaku’s kick.

Because Suzaku was far too taken by his emotions, it didn't register to be significant in that moment, but for some reason the sound Lelouch made when his face dug into the gravel seemed more like a moan than one of pain.

He grinded his heel into the man reduced to nothing under him, "After all you've done, you think that all your sin will be erased with this alone? Do this for me, then. You can apologize to me by bringing Euph-"

The noise happened again, but this time it was unmistakable. He was definitely enjoying it. Suzaku was revolted. For him to disrespect all the lives lost all this time in such a vulgar way was… 

"How...dare you?" Has his former childhood friend always been such a degenerate? There was no way. He grinded his heel harder in frustration. “You think everything will be okay and that I’ll forgive you because of this? Everyone who died because of you? Everyone you tricked!?” Lelouch seemed to have no qualms about vocalizing how much he was enjoying himself. “You really think so, don't you!?” He further pressed his question with more force, met with instant approval. No shame, he says, huh...

"Suzaku..." 

Oh, no. No, no, no.

There was also no way in hell that this was getting to him, no way. There was definitely not any kind of heat pressing against the confines of his uniform, and even if there was, it didn’t matter. His body's reactions were irrelevant to the situation at hand. 

Still, Lelouch’s voice, all smooth and confident and projecting, had become something much more smaller and controlled, rough and pained, thick with arousal. That voice was calling his name in desperation. It was almost enjoyable, a man of his status literally tasting what it felt like under someone else’s mercy. This was no way for him to atone for all his actions up until this point, but it was therapeutic. 

Lelouch turned his gaze slightly upwards to look at the figure towering over him and was bewildered.

"Suzaku, you..."

Suzaku stomped him right back down. He can't see him like this, conspicuous as it was becoming. 

Lelouch, on the other hand, had a painful erection that begged for attention, any kind of friction at all would do. Suzaku was quite honestly monologuing at this point, but he couldn't be damned to even process his idealistic preaching about justice and his fancy convenient morals with the way his body was acting.

Suzaku doing his usual speeches or their current relationship were not ideal conditions, but it would work. He craved to be talked down to by him. It was ill-fitting of Zero, but it was all he had wanted. 

He would surely have an intense brooding session at a later time about how undignified all this was. 

His dick was hot and desperate in his hand as he began stroking himself. Lelouch moans, low and guttural, satisfied. His motions were slow, relishing the moment he had sought after.

"Suzaku...please..." he called out, not caring if his intentions reached the man looming over him.

Suzaku glared down at him.

"You think you deserve to be touched?"

Lelouch loved every second of it. He could feel his mind going fuzzy, losing himself completely. Suzaku thought he was the worst and it was amazing. He felt quickened his pace, feeling himself getting closer faster than ever.

"I never took you to be this pathetic." They were at the Kururugi Shrine, for god's sake, sacred family grounds, and he was getting himself off. In public. Anyone could see this. It was despicable.

Suzaku couldn’t stand by and watch this debacle unfold any further. 

“You disgust me.” 

He gives him a look of utmost animosity, hoping to cast some shame or at least some semblance of self-awareness into his old friend. What had gotten into him? 

Lelouch made no attempt to mask that he literally got off on that look. He reached the threshold with his legs quivering, pleasure washing over him as he came with deep sigh.

Suzaku pivoted on his heel, turning to leave but being sure to show his contempt.

Suzaku’s words rung in his ears. His expression of hatred burned into his mind.

Lelouch had forgotten what it felt like to feel shame.

**Author's Note:**

> lelouch being a quickshot is the only thing that matters
> 
> edit (8/4/17) thanks so much for the comments and kudos, im THRIVING <3 <3 i might write suzalulu again sometime if yall are interested ;>


End file.
